youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Oliver
Oliver is a character from Oliver and Company Oliver plays Peter Pan in Oliver Pan He is a Peter Pan Baby einstein disney thx as Bard Puppet Baby einstein MICHAELOVER as Vincent Van Gogh Puppet Oliver plays Young Dastan in Prince Of Hollywood: The Sands Of Time He is a street rat-turned-prince Oliver plays Luke Skywalker in Star Wars (CoolZDane Style) He is a jedi Oliver plays Flounder in The Little Lady He is a fish He and Dodger plays Genie in Dumboladdin They were blue genie who played comedy Oliver plays Billy Jessup in Jumanji (Dodger'sPartyFan2570 Style) He is a Bully Olver plays Young Simba in The Cat King He is a cub Oliver plays Kevin McCallister in Home Alone (FGRForever Animal Style) and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (FGRForever Animal Style) Oliver plays Live-Action Richard Tyler in The Pagemaster (SuperDisneyFan15 Animal Style He is a boy Oliver plays Aladdin in Olladdin, Olladdin 2: The Return of Ratigan and Olladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a street rat Oliver plays Jason Johnston in Oliver and Berlioz Oliver plays Bambi in Oliver (a.k.a Bambi) and Oliver 2 (a.k.a Bambi 2) He is a deer Oliver plays Kitten Edmond in Rock-a-Cat (Rock-A-Doodle) He is a white kitten Oliver plays Fievel Mousekewitz in A Cartoon Tale, A Cartoon Tale 2: Oliver Goes West He is a mouse Oliver plays Ted in The Bird (The Lorax) He is a boy Oliver plays Pete in Oliver's Alligator He is a boy Oliver plays Young Prince Derek in The Fox Princess He is a prince Oliver plays Abu in Wartladdin and Dodgerladdin He is a monkey Oliver plays Young Kronk in The Meerkat's New Groove II: Danny's New Groove He is a little kid Oliver plays Gurgi in The Black Cauldron (nikkdisneylover8390's animal style) He is a badger-like creature Oliver plays Rufus In The Rescuers (Stephen Druschke's Style) He is an old cat Oliver plays Young Aladdin in Dannyladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a young street rat Oliver plays Jaq in Bubblesrella He is a mouse Oliver plays Robin Hood in Oliver Hood He is a fox Oliver plays Toby Turtle in Robin Hood (Animated Style) He is a turtle Oliver plays Cri-Kee in Nellan and Nellan 2 He is a cricket Oliver plays Cub Rajah in Christopher Robinladdin and Maciusladdin He is a tiger cub Oliver Plays Aang in Avatar The Last Airbender (NuclearZeon Animal Style) He is the Avatar Oliver Plays Elliot in Open Season (MartyandFriends Style) He is a deer Oliver Plays Hathi Jr. in The TomandJerryFan360 Book and The TomandJerryFan360 Book 2 He is an elephant Oliver Plays Avrey Arable in Kiki's Bag (a.k.a. Charlotte's Web) Oliver plays Roshan in Fun Age He is a baby Oliver plays Jib in Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure (MxShinx style) He is a gingerbread man Oliver plays Chewbacca in Star Wars (PokemonFan Style) He is a wookie Oliver plays Figaro in Dumbo (Pinocchio) He is a cat Oliver plays Tails in Dodger the Dog (SatAM) He is a Fox Oliver Plays Buster Bunny in Tiny Toon Adventures (CoolZDane Style) Oliver plays Cat Crash in Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) Oliver plays Bartok in Kikistasia Oliver plays Leo in Little Einsteins (Jiminy Cricket Animal Style) He is a rocket pilot, conductor and June's boyfriend Oliver Plays Kristoff in Frozen (Wall-E Robot Animal Style) Portrayals *In Timmy Brisby & Company He is played by Timmy Brisby *In Simba and Company He is played by Young Simba *In Bambi and Company He is played by Bambi *In Andrew and Company He is played by Andrew Waltrip *In Tod & Company He is played by Young Tod *In Timmy Turner & Company He is played by Timmy Turner *In Berlioz and Company He is played by Berlioz *In Heather and Company He is played by Heather (Total Drama) *In Sunset Shimmer and Company He is played by Sunset Shimmer *In Amy and Company played by Amy (Total Drama) *In Gadget and Company played by Gadget Hackwrench *In Lindsay and Company played by Lindsay *In Bridgette and Company played by Bridgette *In Elsa and Company played by Elsa *In Dave and Company played by Dave *In Amalthea & Company He played by Lady Amalthea *In Ariel and Company He played by Ariel *In Mowgli and Company He played by Mowgli Category:Cats Category:Oliver and Company Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kittens Category:Orange Characters Category:Cartoons Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Dreamworks Characters